Let's Play Sword Art Online
by Whitesoulninja69
Summary: "Hello everybody! My name's Markiplier, and welcome to let's play...Sword Art Online!" Mark had just gotten himself a nice new NerveGear, and was even lucky enough to be a beta tester for the new SAO. When the logout button is missing, and the creator of the game reveals this game to be their new reality, Mark finds a deep passion to save these people and to return to his fans.


He pulled the NerveGear over his head.

It started to record everything into film.

A bright smile formed on his face, and he spoke his opening line:

"Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier and let's play…Sword Art Online!"

He situated himself on his leather chair, his three computer screens showing his YouTube page, a wiki of SAO, and his Facebook page. "For all of you who don't know what SAO is, it is a virtual reality game originally created in Japan. It is one of the first few MMORPGs for the NerveGear, and you can actually move yourself without any controls, which I find to be SUPER COOL. I am one of the few Beta testers to play this, and I thought it was VERY well made. Kudos to the creators."

"So…let's get started."

Mark closed his eyes, smiled slightly, and said the words everybody has been waiting for:

"Link start!"

Multiple colors flew through his vision, and he logged into his account. Mark was excited, for he knew only few of his fans have possibly played this game, and he wanted them to see how amazing of a game it was. It took him days and lots of money to get the NerveGear and SAO, but he did it for his fans, the people who look up to him and cherish him. Not just as a YouTuber, but as a fellow human being. He would do anything for them, and they would do anything for him. That's how their relationship works. He loves them, and they love him.

"Okay guys, here it is! The virtual gaming world! The graphics are amazing, and it's like the Oculus Rift in a sense that you feel like you're actually in the game, only with the NerveGear you actually are."

Mark moved his avatar past the numbers of people. He had longer hair, a black shirt with his insignia M, black pants, a grey breast plate, and black combat boots. The game even allowed him to have a Warfstache! He was surprised, and very happy.

"Ah let's go find some little piggys!" Mark giggled, taking out his level 1 sword and skipping into a meadow. None were around, so he randomly started running around and screaming, "Where's the BLACKSMITH!?"

After ten minutes of running like a total moron, a boar strutted in front of Mark, almost as if to say, 'I've been here you idiot.'

The YouTuber smirked, powering up his sword skill and ready to release. "I FOUND YOOOOU!"

He dashed towards the giant animal, slashing his blade against the animal's skin and taking its life away.

"See that pig was nothin' on me, cause I'm just so pro," Mark joked, "I'm the man bro, I'm the man!"

Mark glanced behind him, and saw two figures also killing a boar. One had red hair and a bandana, while the other had darker, longer hair. Both of them looked young, but those were their avatars. They wouldn't be stupid enough to use their actual appearances would they?

"I'm starving," the red head said, "I ordered a pizza before I logged on. It should be here in fifteen minutes."

He checked his screen, and a confused look passed by his features. "Where's the logout button?"

"It should be under the options in the main menu," the darker hair one said, checking his own. Mark checked his, and a deep uneasy feeling burned his stomach. The logout button wasn't there.

"I'm sure the server people are freaking out about it."

At that point Mark ran out into town, "Seriously guys I can't log out. I'm not sure why….maybe the guys will figure it out…but if it doesn't work then I guess this will be an extra-long episode."

An uneasy laugh left his lips, and a long sigh followed it. Suddenly, the sky turned red. Other users started to frantically chat among themselves, and many tried running out of the main square. Mark tried along with a young looking couple, but they couldn't get through. For once, his fear wasn't because of a monster, mannequin, or creepy little girls. This was fear of being trapped in this game forever.

Blood dripped through the red dome, and formed a basin. Mark pressed his back against the invisible force field, speechless of what was happening. A figure dressed in dark red appeared above the players, his large body shadowing over everybody. His dark red cloak fluttered, and his large hands rose up as if to greet the large amount of gamers.

"Attention players," his voice bellowed, "Welcome to my world."

Mark's eyes widened. _Is this the creator of the game?_

"My name is Kayaba Akihiko. I am the sole person who can control this world."

Frantic chatter left everybody's mouths, and all Mark could do was stare in awe. _Kayaba Akihiko…this is the creator of the game. He should know what's wrong with the logout button._

"I'm sure you've already noticed that the logout button is missing from the menu screen, but this is not a defect in the game. I repeat, this is not a defect in the game. It is a special feature of Sword Art Online."

_How is this a special feature!? _

"You cannot log out of SAO yourselves, and nobody outside of SAO can shut down or remove your NerveGear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside of the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave destroying your brain and thus ending your life."

Mark gasped, knowing this was for real. He couldn't get out of this, he couldn't escape SAO, and he couldn't do it alive. He was going to stay here forever, and there was nothing he could do. _No Markiplier, don't you dare give up yet. There has to be a way. There just has to. _

"Unfortunately, several players' friends and families have ignored this warning, and have attempted to remove the NerveGear. As a result, two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever, both from Aincrad and the real world."

_T-Two hundred and thirteen?_

"The news is spreading worldwide, so now the results of this occurring again are minimal. I hope you all relax and attempt to beat the game. You must know now, there is no way for a player to be revived in the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be lost forever, and simultaneously, the NerveGear will destroy your brain."

Mark frowned, angry at this death trap the creator set up. He hoped his fans weren't caught up in this mess, and that everyone was okay.

"There is only one means of escape, to complete the game. You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad, Floor 1. If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the floor boss, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the boss on level 100 and you will beat the game."

"That's not true! You're lying!" the boy yelled, his girlfriend next to him.

"It's impossible to clear all of those levels in a small period of time," Mark mumbled, "I didn't even get close to that many in the beta."

"Lastly, I've added a present into each and every one of your item storages. Please see for yourselves."

Mark checked his item storage as he was instructed to, and found a mirror. He glanced at it, and gasped as blue light surrounded him. A strange feeling passed over his whole body, and he had no idea what had happened. He glanced around, and saw completely different people from before. He glanced at his mirror, and saw HIS face. How he was supposed to look in the real world. His Warfstache was gone, and his hair was back to it's little point. His glasses were on, and his body was back to it's muscular physic.

"Right now, you're probably wondering why I, Kayaba Akihito, developer of Sword Art Online and the NerveGear, would do all of this? My goal has already been achieved. I created Sword Art Online for one reason, to create this world and intervene in it. Now it is complete. This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch. Good luck players."

Kayaba vanished, and Markiplier struggled to create words. This was real. This game had become a reality, and in order to defeat the game, he had to defeat all one hundred levels. In order to defeat all one hundred levels, he has to get stronger.

"Guys, I have no idea what's going on, but I promise you I will beat this."

Mark escaped the crowd with his sword in hand, determined to save these people and get back to the real world, to speak to his fans again, and to be the person everybody sees him as. Markiplier.

"I promise I will return, and I won't abandon you into death. I will beat this game for all of you…I promise."

The YouTuber smiled, "I love you guys, and I promised I would do anything just to make you laugh, to make you smile, to make your days better. I'm not going to back out and abandon you guys, and I won't give up. I will win, and if it takes me months, years, decades….I would do it."

…

Thanks for reading this. Hopefully I can actually finish this one. I don't own anything, and I especially don't own what Kayaba says (because I took that from the show). I'm just a fellow otaku Markiplite. Hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you…in the next chaper. Bye bye


End file.
